


KAZERIFFIC

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disasteriffic Kaz gave me five challenge words. Being the sadistic b-word that she is, it took me almost a week to get Macrocosm, Snooty, Fallacious, Moist and Xenobiotic into a 100-word drabble, but I DID IT! I CLAIM VICTORY! Go get 'em, Dean! Whoo hoo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	KAZERIFFIC

)))))))))))))))))))

“I’m a professor of Xenobiotics, not parapsychology,” the professor said snootily. “Even so, I can say with certainty that your story is completely fallacious.

“It is?” Dean said. 

“The macrocosm of our universe is such that it would be impossible for the creatures you describe to exist.”

“Yeah?” 

She nodded, extremely satisfied with herself. 

Two minutes later, Sam walked into the classroom and found Dean standing over the professor’s dead body. 

“Dean!” 

“Chill, Sammy. I’m good.”

“Was she a demon?

“Nope.”

“Shapeshifter?”

“No.”

“Djinn? Werewolf?”

“Nah.” Dean wiped the blood-moist knife on his jeans. “She was just really fucking irritating.”


End file.
